


All You Can Do Is Try

by hidekanede



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Asexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Hunter!Cas, Outside of canon timeline, this might be a little angstier than expected hahaha suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekanede/pseuds/hidekanede
Summary: He knew it was too late. They had expected a fight, and they'd come prepared. but it hadn't been enough. Dean looked over to his brother, who was lying on his back, mouth slightly agape and his eyes open in shock. He looked like he was screaming, a scream he could never finish.In which the Winchesters die, are brought back and faced with the biggest threat to earth and mankind, and the universe, ever. Finally someone didn't forget Adam, and he is righteously pissed at being forgotten in the Cage. Michael has been tortured into insanity, and he's taken Adam right with him. So when these two roam the earth, the apocalypse will look like a day at the indoor playgrounds.





	All You Can Do Is Try

He knew it was too late. They had expected a fight, and they'd come prepared. but it hadn't been enough. Dean looked over to his brother, who was lying on his back, mouth slightly agape and his eyes open in shock. He looked like he was screaming, a scream he could never finish. Dean mustered up what strength he had left, and crawled over to his baby brother. His busted legs were no good, and he couldn't see clearly anymore. His sight was blurry and he knew that he only had but moments more.  
He coughed up a big splatter of blood onto the concrete floor and laughed a raspy, nightmarish laugh. With his remaining hand, he closed Sam's eyes. He rolled off his brother's corpse and felt his own eyes flutter shut.  
In the split second before he drew his last breath, he felt a gentle hand closing his eyes. Dean Winchester died with a small smile on his face.

Cas was too late. He was always too late, a minute, an hour, once he was late by five hundred years. This time, it was seconds. Split-seconds. He set foot on the mall just when he heard the first gunshot that killed Sam. He ran even faster towards the brothers, but he knew he wouldn't make it. The second bang rang still rang in his ears when he closed Dean's lifeless eyes.p  
Only months ago he would have calmly walked over and tapped the borthers' foreheads, reviving them. These days, all he could do was call a friend. Cas didn't have many friends. And even fewer could get the Winchesters back - most would actually stand on the other side of the trigger.  
Cas grabbed his phone out of his trenchcoat's pocket. He dialed the one number he never wanted to, ever again. "Crowley, King of Hell and Master over Demonkin. If you have this number, you're either in deep trouble or a misdial. Don't leave a message, I'll be there when I want to." Castiel sighed.

"Always trouble with the Winchesters," a gruff voice said next to him. Castiel didn't so much as flinch when Crowley appeared next to him.  
"Crowley. You can get them back."  
"Indeed, I could. I also could turn on my heels and walk my Scottish ass off this godforsaken parking lot."  
"But you came here, and you need the boys."  
"That flannel wore off on you, Castiel. I have an army of demons, what do I need two giant lumberjacks for?"  
"You don't trust your demons. And you know they'd leave you without second thought if- when he comes back."  
"I don't trust Sam and Dean either. They killed me, they tortured me and they gave me a crayon. A crayon of all things, Castiel."  
Castiel didn't react. Any reaction would be out of place.  
"Give me a reason why I'd bring them back," said Crowley and took a sip of his tea. Cas could've sworn the King didn't have the cup a second ago.  
The hunter opened his phone, pulled up a photo and showed it to Crowley.  
"That changes a lot," Crowley laid his hands on the brothers' chests. A faint glowing appeared where his fingertips put little indents on the skin they touched. He turned to Cas, "Give them a day or two. Don't call me again, sweetheart"

Castiel pulled the brothers into his car and put on the radio. He didn't start the motor, he just needed a little time to think. Led Zeppelin played from Dean's mixtape. He leaned back into the chair when he heard the police sirens.  
When he arrived at his motel, he didn't even try to be stealthy. This wouldn't be the first pair of unconscious bodies being pulled into a room in the dark night, it wouldn't be the last. He payed the clerk, a boy of nineteen years tops, to keep his mouth shut. The boy accepted the money eagerly, he learned his lesson with blood-covered gruff men in long coats years ago.  
Cas decided he would grab the impala tomorrow, when the police would have already taken it in. He didn't sleep that night, listening to the cracking of broken bones snapping back in place and deep breaths through torn throats. He heard Dean speak once or twice, but he couldn't make out the words.

Come next morning, he left a little note with the hunters, left their guns in the room and had the clerk drive him to the police headquarters of Cleveland, Ohio. At the reception desk he gave the lady behind the counter his fake badge. Sam and Dean usually just flashed their fake credentials, but actually giving them to who you need to trick is a much easier way to make them trust you, Cas had found out.  
"Officer Reynolds will show you the car, but you most likely won't be allowed to take it with you today, Mister Thompson. We hope you understand this, but there are a lot of open questions around this vehicle, and quite a few point in the direction of Homeland Sec."  
Castiel nodded. Of course, a car packed with guns, a grenade launcher, books of occult lore, unidentifiable hunter gear would of course make everyone think of terrorism. Especially if it was a black Impala '67 full of Winchester DNA. Even though they died so often, the FBI didn't take them off their top 10 most wanted list.  
Reynolds, a man of well over 250 lbs of muscle, gripped Cas's hand tightly and showed him the way. Cas decided he respected Reynolds, the man was fast, strong and very polite.  
When they arrived at the garage where the Impala was held, Castiel saw this would take some time. He turned to Reynolds and asked if he could touch everything. "Prints and DNA have already been taken. Feel free to inspect, sir."  
All the guns, books, sigils, even the Devils' Trap carpet and the quite astonishing collection of used coffee cups where neatly aligned on a table next to the car. Castiel knew what he'd have to go for, and grabbed a small glass vial. The liquid inside seemed to glow. Castiel turned his back to Reynolds and cut his index finger with a knife that lied on the table. Reynolds didn't notice.  
Cas let a single drop of blood fall into the vial, and watched as the liquid turned green. He walked to Reynolds, and the officer unwillingly breathed in a little of the smoke rising from the vial. His eyes instantly became glassy and empty. He wouldn't report anything Cas did or didn't do, he wouldn't even remember. Cas opened the trunk of the Impala and started putting all the guns, knives and other stuff lying about back in. That took half an hour.  
When he was done, he turned to Reynolds. "Open the garage door for me," he said, and the officer did so, under the impression of the spell. Before getting in the car, he activated the fire alarm. Cas had the motor revving up when the sirens started going off. He drove the Impala out of the garage, and saw a group of officers in front of the gate out the police compounds. That way was blocked.  
He let out a quiet curse and pressed down the gas pedal. He had expected them to close off the main entrance, and the entrance for police officers, but he hadn't expected anyone to think of the entrance for the Fire Dept's cars. And that's exactly why he had pulled the alarm.  
His plan worked, and he drove off the compounds in the Impala, closely followed by police units. This meant another identity made useless, he thought as he took the highway out of the city and let the Chevy's motor roar. Cas liked driving the Impala, and he liked to remember the times Dean taught him how to tame this beast of a car. As he ripped through the almost empty highway, he knew that the police would catch him, and alas he saw the roadblock coming up.  
He didn't even need to think twice. He squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could and cowered behind the steering wheel. The nails and shards that the police had laid out didn't get through the Impala's tires, Bobby was very proud of his customs. But they did shake the car thoroughly, yet Cas got it back under control.  
Once he was off the highway, the police were still following him and he knew the Impala's tank wouldn't get him to Lebanon, Kansas, he took to Wellington. The Winchesters had met a very powerful being there, once, and Castiel was almost sure he would help them.  
He arrived in a small motel, checked in and fell on the bed. He had lost the police following him when one of the cars crashed into another and blocked off the road behind him so the others couldn't follow him, but it was only a matter of time until they could trace him to this little place. He didn't care, he was tired.

The Winchesters woke up the next morning with massive headaches. And something else, well, there was always something different when they came back from the dead.  
"Sammy!" Dean yelled and looked at his brother.  
"Dean? Where, when... What?"  
"Someone brought us back... Again"  
"Where are we?" Sam got up from the blood soaked bed he was lying on and started searching the room. He found the note Cas had left them,  
"Dean, Sam, when you read this, I'll be gone," Sam read out aloud.  
"And? Who?"  
"It doesn't say, but it gets weirder from here: 'Scottish Necromancer, meet me at Changing Channels, avoid five-oh. Answers await."  
"That is weird," Dean sighed, "Let's figure it out later. Who signed the letter?"  
"It only says Thursday here, I'm guessing Cas," Sam breathed deeply.  
Dean grabbed a beer from the minibar and threw one to Sam. "My treat" he said and sat on the bed.  
"Okay we need to get changed and then to wherever Changing Channels is."  
"I think it's where Gabriel sent us all about the place, what was it, Winstington? Worcesterton?"  
"Wellington. Good guess. You got any car keys?"  
Sam fished for Cas's keys and threw them onto Dean's bed.

An hour later they sat in Cas's car and were dressed in a newly-bought outfit from some Walmart halfway across town. Cas had a GPS, and Dean drove them to Wellington. "Cas doesn't pick up his phone," Sam said, but he knew that Dean had taught Cas how to find them in a new city if they got separated. First motel in the phone book.  
When they arrived at said hotel, Dean asked the clerk if "a man with black hair, trenchcoat, tired eyes, very attractive" had checked in. After exchanging 50 dollars, the clerk showed the brother's the room. Cas was asleep and didn't wake up when the Winchesters entered.  
"Cas?" Dean asked and shook the ex-angel by the shoulder, "Cas!"  
Sam had to smile. Cas's bed-head was one in a hundred bad, and his drowsy expression was just too funny.  
"Dean. I am awake," Cas gently pulled away from Dean's hand and got up. He stood there, looking a little lost, until Dean pulled him into a tight bear-hug. "Thanks, Cas. You saved our lives, man"  
"I merely called Crowley, he did the work," Cas explained.  
"Doesn't matter, man, you made the call and you got us back from the dead, again!"  
"Yeah, thanks for that, Cas. Thanks," Sam cleared his throat.

The clerk only pointed his thumb in the direction of where he sent the boys when the group of six heavily armed police gunmen walked into his lobby. When they rushed past him, he called the room, as he'd promised Castiel to do. There was a big sum of cash involved.

The phone rang, twice, as promised. Castiel grabbed his gun and knife and motioned for the Winchesters to follow him out the back window. Just as Sam had jumped out the window, they heard the room's door getting bashed in by heavy combat boots. The police officers yelled, but the three hunters were already at their cars when the team noticed the open window.  
They got to the spot where Gabriel had sent them through TV wonderland once, and Sam shuddered. Bad memories. Cas pulled out an old book from somewhere inside his coat and read an old incantation. The remaining angel grace Gabriel had left all over the place started glowing and made a small puddle of maybe six inches across. Cas scooped up the grace in a glass vial.  
"Why do we need Gabriel, Cas? Can't we just call Jody and she could erase everything off our files?"  
"This isn't about our criminal history, Dean. This is about the End of the World. Again."  
"What? How? Who is it this time?"  
"Nobody knows. But it's big - it is big enough to have weakened the Cage."  
"Lucifer is back? How did we not know?"  
"No, Dean, Lucifer can't escape the Cage through the crack. It was made for Michael. Your brother is on his way home, and he's been in the cage with Lucifer."  
"Adam? Is there even still anything left of him?"  
"Adam and Michael were both broken by Lucifer. He's infested their minds, and somehow made them fuse."  
"So, what? A mentally broken half-angel roams the earth?"  
"It's more than a half-angel. It is an atrocity, more powerful than anything else."  
"Anything? What about Death?"  
"Death refuses to face it, and the Hybrid refuses to face Death. They ignore each other because neither wants to die."  
"This thing is so strong, how has it not taken over the world yet? How did it not do anything, yet?"  
"Do you know of a city called Atlantis?" Cas asked.  
"It's a myth, right?" Sam answered.  
"It wasn't until about two weeks ago. The Hybrid destroyed Atlantis and erased it from the minds of the public. You shouldn't even know the name anymore, but the Hybrid decided to make it a myth for unknown reasons."  
"So it can wipe out entire cities, and erase them from all minds? And you didn't think to tell us of that kind of threat?" Dean was angry.


End file.
